The Enchated Ones
by TexannaRose
Summary: AU? Amora comes to Earth looking for those who possess the blood of The Enchated Ones. Why? Well to eliminate them and gain their powers in order to be The Supreme Enchantress. When the team finds out that Skye is powerful, they must enlist the help of The Scarlet Witch and The Avengers to protect Skye and stop Amora before she kills anyone else. Or worse.
1. The Beginning

**The Enchanted Ones.**

**A/n: So I accepted a challenge where Skye uses her powers to save the team but I kind of tweaked it a little bit. I think you will like this story. Has a lot of Marvel Characters in here and very suspenseful. Oh did I mention that this will feature the Avengers…along with Wanda Maximoff. Also if you have no idea who Amora the Enchantress is, please stop reading right now and google her. She's the main villain. I think you will all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly none of us own this amazing show. It is owned by the Almighty Godlike Joss Whedon. Bless you.**

**Rating T, may go up or down just depending on what else I might add.**

**Parings: Philnda, FitzSimmons, SkyeWard, Thane, Pepperoni, BlackHawk. **

**Oh and did I already mention Avengers crossover? No? Well I tell you again! **

* * *

**_Asgard. The Bifrost._**

"Dear Sister, are you positive this will work?" Lorelei said as she tried to keep up with her sister's quick pace.

"Of course you fool." Amora turned swiftly towards her younger sister, smiling mischievously. "That's why_ you_ are here. Heimdall wouldn't suspect you." Amora turned back as she continued down the path towards the said man.

"And if it don't? Then what?" Lorelei was silent, hoping her sister was going to do no harm.

**_"Then_** I will kill him."

"But we…" Amora turned sharply and was standing in front of her sister till both their noses touched.

"Listen closely, little nightingale. We will get to Midgard _with or without_ his help. Either way,_ I'm getting what I want._"

Choosing her words carefully, praying they weren't he last, Lorelei finally replied. "And what is it you want, sister?" On cue Amora scoffed at her sister's ignoramus statement as she approached closer to her destination.

"What I've always wanted. _To be Supreme_." Unbeknownst to both the women, there was another set of eyes watching them. But this woman was one not to be crossed. Hell she was married to the god of mischief. Sigyn knew she wasn't powerful enough to stop both of them but she knew who was. Smiling slightly, Sigyn dashed away as quietly as she came, making her way towards her friend's chambers.

As Sigyn entered, the middle aged woman appeared to her. "Well if it isn't Lady Sigyn. What can I do for you, dear one?" The woman appeared older than Sigyn herself but had no trace of it upon her face.

"There is one thing, your majesty."

"Oh? And what could that possible be, dear?" Smirking ever so slightly, Sigyn made her way towards Karnilla. Sigyn studied the woman for a while before speaking a single word. In this case a name.

"_Amora_." The silenced that filled the room was so dead that you could hear a chalice drop from down the hall. "Out! All of you! **NOW!**" As the queen's servants hurried out of sight, only Sigyn and Karnilla remained.

"What about_ her?_" Karnilla was pacing in front of Sigyn. Was that worry or fright that covered her features.

"She and Lorelei are heading towards Heimdall as we speak." Karnilla stopped her pacing and now stood in front of Sigyn.

"How did you come of this information?" Sigyn scoffed softly before continuing.

"I do have eyes. And I do have ears. You know if they caught me you would not hear of this." Karnilla nodded softly as if to say she understood.

"And their destination?"

"Midgard." They were both silenced for a while, looking deeply at one another. Karnilla walked to the small round table near her chair. She poured wine into her goblet and took a small sip before turning back to Sigyn.

"Go to Midgard. Take my servant Matthias with you if you want. And find Thor."

"And do what? Bring him back." Sigyn even scoffed at herself at that ridiculous idea. "He's with _that_ mortal. He will not return."

"I know this."

"So why do you send me to seek him out?" Sigyn asked questioningly.

"To warn him."

"Of what. Amora?"

"Yes. Tell him she is searching for the mortals that possess the blood of the enchanted ones." Sigyn gasped wide eyed at Karnilla's statement.

"The Enchanted Ones? Isn't that a myth?"

"Aren't we?"

"True. But I've never seen one. Let alone met someone who has. They are legends. Hell, they are the stories we tell our children and them their children." Karnilla sat in her chair as she silently sipped her wine.

"I thought the same. Until the late queen told me."

"Frigga? What did she know about them?"

"Everything." Sigyn let it all set in. Thinking quietly to herself before answering.

"Do you think…?"

"No." Karnilla laughed at her accusation. "Malekith didn't know. Elves aren't that intelligent." Sigyn smirked at her remark.

"Now go. Find Thor and warn him."

"If I must warn him, does that mean…"

"No dear child. I fear the worse is to come. **_Now go! And hurry!_**" Sigyn bowed and hurried out of Karnilla's chambers. As Karnilla sat and watched Sigyn race towards the Bifrost, she sent a little prayer to the gods above. _Please, please, please. Let me be wrong this one time._

* * *

**_Midgard._**

Skye was jolted awake by the emotion she was receiving. Fear. It wasn't from her. No, but who? Skye set up and closed her eyes. She focused all her energy to find the source. Skye opened her eyes, receiving her answer. _Coulson._ She let out a sigh and closed her eyes again. She focus on that emotion, trying to eliminate the fear. She focus purely on happiness, love and so on. She felt him relax from through the wall. She let out a smile. Skye turned to look at her calendar.**_ April 23_**. The dark and bold letters were starting back at her like they might burn. It's been 25 years._ Yay her_. Skye knew when Jemma woke she would bounce in her room and wish her a merry day. Skye just hoped Jemma didn't go outrageous like the year before. Skye smiled at the sweet memory, but it was cut short.

Skye felt hot. She felt as if she was a volcano that was about to erupt. The pain, oh the pain. It spread from her midsection to her chest. Her heart felt as if it was going to burst. Her vision started to get fuzzy and everything sounded slow. The ticking of the clock. The humming of the plane. It all sounded mysterious. As long as Skye has had her powers, she_ never_ experienced this. The tightening of her chest grew. She fell back on the bed, gasping for air and clutching her chest. _This is it. I'm dying._ That's all she can think. She feels her heart hammering in her chest, knowing that it was going to burst. But it doesn't. As quickly as it started it stopped. It all went away. The pain. The unique sounds. All of it. She's staring at the celling, bathed in sweat, thinking about what the hell just happened.

Skye's bunk door is thrown opened and there stands a bright eyed Jemma. She slowly steps into Skye's bunk and closes the door. Skye sits up glancing at her friend.

"Happy Birthday, Skye!" She says cheeringly. Skye can't help but smile at the young scientist quirkiness. As Jemma approaches she stops short and starts at Skye.

"What?" Skye was kind of scared at the moment. _First I feel like I'm dying, and now Jemma is staring at me like I've got a parasite on my chest. Great._ Jemma sits on the edge of Skye's bed and touches her forehead. And that's when Skye sees it. All the love, hate, happiness, tears, death, fear. Skye jerks her head away quickly she almost gave herself whiplash. Jemma jumps like she was burned but she wasn't the one that had a movie of emotions playing in her head.

"Skye are you okay?" _No_. She wanted to answer truthfully but she couldn't tell her. She couldn't tell them that she different. Mainly_ him._

"Yeah. Just a nightmare." Well she wasn't lying. She could feel how bad Coulson's nightmares affected him. Jemma smiled lightly and got up.

"Well I'm going to make some tea. Want a cup?"

"Sure." Jemma left and closed the door softly behind her. _Did Jemma also see her own emotions? What the hell happened this morning?_ All those questions were floating around her head. Wondering what happened. Wondering if what actually happened affected her powers. _Oh I hope not_. She didn't even know anything really about most of her powers. She sat there, knees hugged to her chest, on her bed when her bunk door was thrown open once again. But this time it was May.

"Meeting in 5." Skye nodded her head as the older agent turned to leave, but not before poking her head back in. "Oh and Happy Birthday." Skye smiled slightly to herself. Maybe her birthday wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**_Greenwich, London._**

"Is this the place, milady?" Matthias ask as he glances around the unfamiliar territory.

"I certainly hope so. I already dislike Midgard as it is." Sigyn made her way down the block to the small apartment. As they both came to the door Sigyn hoped this was the right one.

"Aw, yes. _354_. Weird numbers for a door." Sigyn pounded loudly on the door till it opened. There stood Dr. Jane Foster looking ever so confuse.

"Oh yes. Hello mortal. I am looking for his royal highness, Prince Thor." Jane opened the door wider and there sat at the small tabled was none other than Thor himself. As if the sun was shining through Sigyn's eyes she smiled every so lightly.

"Brother! Oh how I have missed you." Thor barely stood up before Sigyn tossed herself in his embrace. Matthias slowly stepped inside the small apartment, smiling shyly at Jane.

"Milady." He bowed ever so kindly. Sigyn shook her head before turning back to Thor.

"What brings you to Midgard, sister? I know you don't think fondly of this place."

"Yeah, _'sister'_. Who are you anyways?" Sigyn turned her attention to a doe eyed Jane.

"Yes, sister. I am Loki's loyal wife Sigyn." As if Jane's eyes couldn't pop out anymore.

**_"WIFE?!"_**

"Well yes…" Before Sigyn could continue Thor interrupted.

"Sigyn, back to the matter at hand. Why are you here?" Sigyn let out a breath. She couldn't deny the situation any longer.

"Amora is on her way to Midgard. I fear she may already be here. Karnilla sent me to tell you this." Thor, shocked by his sister-in-laws confession, sat down to take it all in.

"Why? What could Midgard possibly offer Amora?" He asked questionably. Sigyn looked down at the floor before meeting his gaze again. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"She's here in search of the Enchanted Ones."

* * *

And there you have it. First Chapter and many more to go. Review and let me know what you all think.

xoxo


	2. Of Tells and Murders

_**Somewhere in Asgard.**_

"Should we warn the king?" Sif was still in absolute astonishment that the legends she were told as a child weren't legends. Karnilla, having summoned Lady Sif when Sigyn left, briefed her on the current situation. Karnilla thought long and hard over whether to tell King Odin of Amora's treachery ways.

"No. We will keep this between you and me." Sif gazed at the elder woman with a mixed of emotions on her face,

"But the king must know!" Karnilla slammed her hand on the armrest of her chair. The force caused Sif to jump.

"No! He mustn't know now. He is still grieving over the queen and applying that his son is in danger could make matters worse." Karnilla let out a small shallow breath before continuing. "Amora isn't after Thor, so there is no threat."

"For now." Sif returned Karnilla's sharped stare as she stood from her seat. Karnilla turned away knowing the younger woman was correct.

"But for now, we wait."

"Wait for what exactly? When Amora is strong enough and she returns to kill us all?!" Sif stood in front of Karnilla, raising her voice in disapproval. Karnilla having enough of Sif's tantrum, raised from her throne and towered the woman.

_**"Do not** _raise your voice at me! I am not the enemy!"

"You might as well be! If it wasn't_ for you_, Amora would never have her powers!"_ SLAP!_

Sif clutched her hand to her cheek as a bruising red mark began to form.

"Do not blame Amora's actions on me! She walked down that path herself without me holding her hand. And as for her to kill us all, she would have to kill me in order to do so. She wants power and only one person can give her want she wants." Sif confused looked at Karnilla closely.

"And who is that?" Karnilla took her time answering, knowing what she about to tell the younger woman would change everything.

"Me."

* * *

_**Greenwich, London.**_

Thor sit in utter shock, on the sofa in the living area, trying to process everything Sigyn told him.

"I thought they were legends." Sighing Sigyn placed her hand on Thor's forearm.

"As did I, brother." As both brother and sister sat in silenced, Jane chose the moment to speak up.

"Who…what are the 'Enchanted Ones'?" Sigyn turned her attention back to Thor, seeking for approval before speaking. Thor nodded his head lightly.

"They were legends."

"I gathered that much." Sigyn gave the young woman a skeptical look before finishing.

"Before there were gods like Odin and Thor, there were more gods. Well they chose to give two special gods gifts, that none other god has inherited ever had before. Antheia and Dymas were their name. Antheia was said to be the most beautiful creature of all the realms. And Dymas stronger than most gods combined. It was said that they mated with mortals, Asgardians, Elves and so on." Sigyn looked down at her hands in sadness before looking back at Jane.

"When enchantress and sorcerers caught wind that they were magical and they could also inherit their abilities, they sought out ways to kill them. It was said that before they killed Antheia, she sent down a protection spell of sorts. To protect those who are born with the magic in their blood. After Antheia and Dymas' death, no one could find their mortal children and their children's children."

"Until now." Sigyn shook her head lightly.

"Queen Frigga knew of those who possessed the magical in their bloods. She past her secret on to Karnilla." Sigyn turn towards Thor and smiled lightly.

"Frigga trusted Karnilla with her life. She knew her time was coming up and needed someone she could trust to keep it a secret."

"If Frigga trusted Karnilla, then how does Amora know who to look for?" Question Jane.

"She doesn't. She only knows one name." Thor looked at Jane with worry and Sigyn bellowed with laughter.

"Do not fret, dear brother. Your mortal is safe."

"If it isn't Jane, than who, sister? You must know."

"I do. Why do you think I'm here? To only warn you? I'm here to also warn _her_." Sigyn patted Thor's arm as in attempt to calm him down.

"So who is this mystery woman?" Questioned Jane once more.

"Agatha Harkness."

* * *

_**Hanover, Lower Saxony, Germany.**_

The team landed in lower Germany about 4 hours ago. It was supposed to be a simple mission. Go in, get the stolen Extremis device and get out. Well that didn't go at all according to plan.

_Flashback._

_"We have another 8-0-4?" Grant asked, being the last one in the briefing room._

_"Not exactly. And you're late." Coulson said eyeing him. FitzSimmons stood on either side of Skye and May near Coulson. Coulson turned back to the screen and showed the team a group of men, led by one woman. Franciszka Bachmeier._

_"Ms. Bachmeier has been under S.H.I.E.L.D's radar for quite a while. She help funded Raina's extremis projects." Coulson pulled up more pictures of Franciszka Bachmeier and her crew of handy men. One being Silas Gerber._

_"Mr. Gerber was Raina's last experiments before he killed her."_

_"So let me guess. Fran had Silas kill Raina because she was being greedy?" Skye questioned._

_"Yes we believe so. We also believe she has the device with her and is planning on making more soldiers like Raina did."_

_"Fantastic." Sarcasm dripped from Skye's lips as she rolled her eyes. The whole was looking at her as if she said something wrong. "What?" Grant shook his head as Coulson turned back to the matter at hand._

_"This is going to require all of us this time. Even FitzSimmons." All eyes were on the pair._

_"But sir. I speak for both of us…" Exclaimed Jemma._

_"We are better in the lab." Leo chimed in._

_"And what happened the last time in the van wasn't really pleasurable."_

_"And not one to be repeated."_

_"I speak for them also." Grant started. "They are better and safer on the bus."_

_"Thank you!" Both the science twins said together._

_"And me?" Ask Skye. Grant gave her a skeptical look._

_"You'll survive." Skye scoffed and rolled her eyes once more._

_"As I said before, we are all going. Orders from Agents Hill and Hand. We leave in 15. Take what is useful." Everyone groan as they went their separate ways to prepare for the mission._

_End of Flashback._

They wouldn't be here, in a cell hanging from the celling if Jemma didn't slip up. Skye could feel all their emotions. Anyone could see FitzSimmons emotions, but Skye could feel their regret. She could also feel May's worries, Ward's doubts, and Coulson's fright? _Is that what that was?_ Skye let out a breath as all their emotions overrode her own. She felt what they felt and she hated it. She tried to send out waves of clam and relaxation but she could also feel them rejecting it. Skye felt helpless. _If only I could turn my wrist upwards, I could have us all free._

Skye struggled against her binds, the rope cutting into her skin. She heard Grant telling her to stop but she paid no attention to him. _We won't die like this. I won't allow it._ Skye fought harder and harder against her binds, till blood started running down her arm. _Great._ The door swung opened and revealed none other than Franciszka Bachmeier and her lapdog Silas. Skye quit struggling once they were in the room and closed the door behind them.

"Silas. Let my toys down. I want to have some fun." Replied Franciszka in her thick German accent. The ropes were released from their wrist as they all fell to the floor like a bag of potatoes.

Franciszka made her way to Skye and examined her wrist. "Aw, my poor pet. Were the ropes to rough on you?" Franciszka made a pouty face while looking into Skye's face. Skye could feel this woman's emotions and past emotions. She kind of wanted to strangle the woman for what she saw.

"Just a little." Replied Skye through her teeth. Franciszka let go of her and laughed.

"I like you, little one. You would be a good solider." Skye scoffed as she looked to check on her teammates.

"No? Well maybe a little persuasion." Franciszka reached for the 22 that was laying on the table and pointed it at Jemma.

"Leave her alone." May finally spoke and she glared at the vile woman.

"Well maybe you then." As Franciszka turned the gun on May, Skye saw red.

"NO!"

Before she had the chance to pull the trigger Skye swiped her hand and the gun flew across the room. The ropes that held them were now around Franciszka's feet, as she dangled from the ceiling. Silas looking on in horror hurried towards the gun.

**_"Silas you fool!_** Free me!" Skye flicked her wrist again and the chair flew and trapped the man to the wall. As he struggled to get free, Skye swiped her wrist again and knocked his head against the wall, surrendering him unconscious.

"**AH!** You little witch! I will kill you!" Skye gazed at the dangling woman before flickering her wrist once again, having the woman fall to the floor. Skye let out a heavy breath as she stood up. She grabbed her head as the pounding increased._ Oh great._ She turned and saw the shock and worry on her teammates' faces._ At least they are safe._ And then she fainted.

* * *

_**Salem, Massachusetts.**_

"Is this the place, Amora?" Asked Lorelei as she took in the ancient and small house.

"Of course." Amora turned to her sister and smiled lightly. They made their up the stairs and knocked gentle on the door. An elderly woman, probably no older than 70 answered the door.

"Yes, how may I help you ladies?" Asked the elderly woman. The cat she was holding hissed at both of them. "Now that's enough Samuel." She tossed the cat into a chair near the door as he continued to growl and hiss.

"Are you Agatha Harkness?" Ask Amora smiling evilly.

"Yes. And you two are?" Amora's green eyes turned brighter as a yellow rim form around them. The woman screeched and used what little magic she did have to get rid of them both. But Amora was too strong and shoved the woman back inside while Lorelei closed the door. Amora grabbed the woman by her throat, suspending her in the air.

"What do you want, demon?" Gasped Agatha as she tried to use what little magic she had left.

"Save your powers, old woman. Because I'll be needing them." And with an evil smirk, Amora snapped Agatha's neck sideways, as she reached in her back pocket retrieving the sharp long blade. Screams filled the house as the outside world remained clueless to what was happening inside. Samuel sat, meowing near his dead owners body as both woman leave after coming for what they wanted.

* * *

**Uh oh! Skye has some explaining to do. Amora just killed Agatha. Poor Samuel. What other secrets is Karnilla going to tell Sif? Will Sif betray Karnilla and tell Odin? Or actually listen to Karnilla? And what about Thor, Sigyn and Jane? Will they go after Agatha? I'll answer that one. Yes and no. Hehe I'm so evil I know. Well stay around for part three. Antheia is Greek for "flower", and Dymas is Greek also for "father." Ironic isn't it? Anyways review!**

**xoxo**


	3. Phone Calls

_**Hanover, Lower Saxony, Germany.**_

One moment Phil Coulson is trying to find a way out of the team's current situation, without getting anybody killed. The next he's watching one of his own members make puppets of Franciszka Bachmeier and her guard Silas. He stands there with the rest of them in utter disbelief of what they just witnessed. Skye stands and turns to face them. She grabs at her head like she is experiencing the worst migraine in the universe. Her left wrist is gushing with blood and staining her light blue shirt. Skye opens her eyes and manages to smile before collapsing, but not before Grant catches her. She looks like a broken china doll clutched to his chest. It didn't take long for one of them to break the silence.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" All heads turn towards Leo, as he's restudying the scene before him. And then all heads turn to Coulson as if he knew the answers.

"I…um…I don't know. We just need to get her back to the bus and keep her safe." Coulson started heading out the door with May in pursuit. As she finally catches up to him she grabs his arm, pulling him back to her.

"Phil. What do we do about Skye?"

"What about her?" He gave a skeptical look.

"I mean do we need to call Hill and inform her of," May gestured her hands around the room. ", this?"

"Melinda, I don't exactly know what _'this'_ is. Until then, no." May gives him a stern look and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Look, just get everyone back on the bus. I need to make a call." He started to walk off, leaving a confused May behind.

"Who are you calling?" Coulson paused and turned back to face her, smiling lightly.

"An old friend." He continued down the corridor, leaving May with the kids. She scoffed to herself as she led everyone back to the bus. _Yeah, old friend my ass._

"What is Coulson doing?" May looked at Ward and continued out of the building.

"He didn't say. But it's none of our business."_ Not yet._ Grant nodded and continued towards the bus, carrying an unconscious Skye with FitzSimmons in tow.

* * *

_**Greenwich, London.**_

"Wait, did you just say Agatha Harkness? As in the witch of Salem?" Jane was giving Sigyn an incredulous look that even confused Thor.

"Yes. And you know of her?" Jane scoffed at the older woman, laughing a little at her question.

"Know her? Every person on the planet knows her. She was a woman convicted of witchcraft in 1693 in Salem, Massachusetts. She was never put to death though. Some believe she escaped and fled back to England. Others think she killed herself." Jane sat up a little bit higher as if she was trying to beat Sigyn in her own game. _This poor mortal._

"That is a lovely story, but for a mortal you aren't very intelligent." Jane narrowed her eyes at a smirking Sigyn.

"Sister, behave." Sigyn scoffed as she continued to stare down Jane.

"Always brother." Thor shook his head at his sister-in-law's odd demeanor.

"I wouldn't be on this awful realm if the old hag was still alive." Sigyn set back against the couch as she watched Jane wrap her head around Sigyn's statement.

"Wait, if she's still alive, she would be….344 years old! But that's impossible." Sigyn rolled her eyes as the young woman tried to make belief of the situation.

"Well she is a witch."

"But she's human."

"And she's a witch." Jane narrowed her eyes again at the goddess. _I'm really starting to like Sif better than this thing._

"And again. She's human." Sigyn scoffed and rolled her eyes._ Mortals act so much like children._

"Again. She's a witch with magical powers. Which means we need to find her."

"And do what exactly?_ 'I'm sorry ma'am but you have a 2,000 year old god after you that is trying to kill you.'"_ Jane was trying mimic Sigyn and Thor just shook his head again. _By the power of all the gods! Both these women are childish._

"Amora isn't_ actually_ a god. She's just immortal." Jane threw her arms in the air.

"But that doesn't answer my question!"

"Well you did make a ridiculous statement about Amora. I just corrected you."

"Ah! That's it! I've…."

**"ENOUGH!** Both of you!" Thor bellowed as he stood up towering both women.

"We will send someone to find her and that's final."

"And who is this_ 'someone'?"_ Questioned Jane as she added air quotations around someone.

"An old friend who owes me a favor. She's been here for years."

_**"SHE?'** _Yeah I can already see how old of a friend she really is." Jane huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jane. Now is not the time."

"Fine. Just make the damn call already." Jane head towards their bedroom to make a call of her own. _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Come one pick up. I know you are there."_ Rin-_

_"Hello?"_

"Darcy!"

"_Um, hello Jane. You sound too excited for…10am. What do you want?"_

"I need a favor."

_"Am I going to like this favor?"_

"Probably not."

_"Ugh. Fine. Lay it out to me. What's up?"_ If Jane knew anything about Darcy, it was she could get things done. Even without a taser.

* * *

**_Palermo, Sicily, Italy._**

The banging on the door increase every time she ignore it. Ugh. Italians.

_"Cosa?!"_ The young woman from the bed hollered. _Next time I go on a vacation, don't tell Pietro where I'm going._

_"C'è un uomo al telefono."_ The elderly woman opened the door and stepped over to the bed, holding out the phone. Wanda threw the pillow over her head but not before asking who it was.

_"Dice che il suo nome è Philip Coulson."_ Wanda bolted up out of the bed, staring at the woman. What now.

"Out! _Fuori! Fuori ora!"_ Wanda ushered the elderly woman out of her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. She listen closely, making sure the woman left.

"What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" She asked sternly.

**_"I need you to come in. And I was."_** Wanda scoffed.

"How did you find me?"

**_"You weren't exactly hiding."_** Wanda sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"Pietro told you?" Phil was silent for a while before answering.

_**"Yes."** Yep. Definitely the last time I tell him where I'm at._

"What sad pathetic card did you use on him this time?"

**_"I simply told him S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to check in on the both of you. And you couldn't be reached."_**

"Utter bullshit, Phil. You are kind of getting rusty." Wanda walked towards her vanity and sat down. With the phone tucked between her shoulder and ear, she started to apply her makeup.

_**"Yeah so I've been told. But really. I need you to come in."** God this man doesn't let anything go._

"Wait, what for now? Blew the bus up again?"

_**"No…wait how did you know about that?"** Typical Phil._ She rolled her eyes gently before applying on a heavy dose of mascara.

"I do have ears and eyes darling. And plus S.H.I.E.L.D. can't keep secrets. Well most of them. I also heard that you have a little hacker buddy and a team full of kids. Replacing us already?" By us, Wanda meant the Avengers. The said Avengers weren't too thrilled about Coulson marvelous recovery._ I mean they were told he died._

**_"Again how are you getting this information? Back to the matter at hand, I need you to come in."_**

"You've said that already Phil." _Wow The Battle of New York really did change that man._

**_'"I know but you need to be told things twice sometimes."_ **Wanda huffed as she applied her lipstick and threw the rest of it in her makeup bag.

"Mind telling me why, though?" She started brushing through her dark Auburn locks, wincing when she hit a rat's nest.

_**"The hacker you mention earlier, isn't exactly 'normal"**_

"Aren't we all?"

_**"Can you be serious for a few?"**_

"I suppose. What about your little hacker?"

_**"She pinned a man to the wall and tied a woman up by a rope and had her dangling from the ceiling."**_

"Wow. Sounds like this is a case for Widow."

_**"I thought so too."**_ _I know where this is going. _Wanda turned sharply in her chair and sat staring at the open window.

"But?" Wanda heard him let out a long sigh._ I bet he is rubbing the back of his neck. He always does it when things get intense._

**_"But I wouldn't have called you if I and the team didn't see her do it all by a flick of her wrist."_** Wanda leaned forward in her chair, taking in this new information.

"What else?"

**_"That's all she did. Oh and she knocked them unconscious before passing out."_ **_Could this girl be just like me?_

"How soon can you pick me up?" Wanda hurried to get dress and starting throwing her belongings in her suitcase.

**_"Does 3 hours from now work for you?"_** The clock now said it was noon.

"Yes. It's perfect. I'll see you soon." As she went to hang up Phil said something before she hit the end call button.

_**"Oh and Wanda?"**_

"Yes?"

**_"Thank you."_** Wanda smiled slightly. Maybe he hasn't changed that much.

"You're welcome. But you owe. Big time." And then she hung up.

"Marina!" Wanda shouted for the elderly woman as she continued packing. When the woman finally made it to her room, Wanda smiled lightly.

"Marina, I'm leaving. Don't know when I'll be back, but please do feel free to give my room to another."_ I was actually starting to like Italy. Damn Coulson and his team of kids._

* * *

**_Boston, Massachusetts._**

Oh the joy of the suburbs. Aurelia quite liked it actually. She had a wonderful life with her 5th husband, or was it her 6th? She had more children than she could remember. But she wasn't doing so badly for only being 865 years old. But hey that's the price you pay for being immortal and watching everyone else aged and die while you still look like you are in your early 30s. She lived alone now, having sent her husband to a nursing home. She played the granddaughter card when she went to go see him. She was just hoping he would die soon. She was getting quite bored with him. When her phone buzzed on the table she jumped with joy, praying that was the nursing home. Her smile dropped when she saw it was none other than Thor. _Great. Ruined my happiness._ She answered the phone with a sharped hello before sitting in her favorite recliner.

_"Hello to you to Aurelia."_ His thick husky voice filled her living room.

"Having problems with your mortal yet?"

_"No but Sigyn is here."_ Aurelia perked up hearing the familiar name.

"Oh! Tell her 'hello' for me, will you darling?"

_"Of course. But there is a serious matter at hand."_

"Oh?"

_"Amora is here."_ Aurelia's heart sunk to her stomach. Amora was one sorceress you don't mess with.

"And?"

_"She's looking for Agatha Harkness."_ As if Aurelia's heart couldn't sink even further in her stomach.

"Does Wanda know?"

_"No, but I called you first. You do live closer so maybe you can check on her for me."_

"Of course dear. Anything for a friend."

_"Great. I'll call Wanda and…"_

"No, no dear. I'll call her. Wouldn't want her to worry." Aurelia threw her coat and scarf on. Even though she was immortal, she did get cold. And if it's one thing Aurelia hates, it's the cold.

"I'll head over there right now. I will call you with news when I find her. Goodbye Thor." As Thor bid her a farewell, Aurelia locked up her house and climbed into her car. Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched by two pairs of eyes. They didn't need her but they figured paying her visit wouldn't hurt.

"Now what Amora? She's heading back to that woman's place." Lorelei said shivering.

"Now we go on to plan two."

"And that is?" Lorelei was more concern by getting warm and fast.

"Find the witch Wanda."

"And then what?" Amora shook her head at her younger sister.

"You haven't been paying attention have you? We eliminate her of course!"

"But she is said to be more powerful than you." Amora glared at her sister.

"We shall see." They continued down the path of sidewalk that was crowded. _"We shall see."_

* * *

**Holy cow poop! Things are getting intense. Sorry I didn't add more Skye into this chapter...BUT I kinda needed to write this to show how Wanda fits in to it all. Let me know how you like it! Review darlings!**

xoxo


	4. Emotions

**_Asgard._**

"If Amora wanted to be supreme so badly, why did she leave for Midgard?" Karnilla smiled gently at Sif.

"Because, dear child. She's not powerful enough to kill me herself, even with her obedient sister's help." Karnilla picked up the vase that was filled with wine and poured it in her chalice. Sif shook her head no when Karnilla offered her the wine.

"So that's why she needs the Enchanted Ones' powers."

"Exactly. But she can't harness their powers if they are still alive and breathing. She must kill them first, then take their powers." Karnilla sipped her wine as she leaned further back into her chair.

"You said the queen trusted you with this information?" Karnilla nodded lightly. She leaned her head back against the cushions of the headrest and closed her eyes. She was starting to get a headache from all the stress.

"So that means you must have the names, correct?"

"You are correct child." Karnilla opened her eyes slightly to peek at the younger woman.

"So if you have the names, how does Amora know who to look for?"

"She doesn't." Karnilla paused when she saw the confusion written of Sif's face. "She knows of only one and even after she kills her, she'll know who to look for."

"So who is this woman? Is she one of ours?" Karnilla chuckled lightly.

"No. The last Asgardian with the blood died hundreds of years ago. This one is mortal. She's been around for a while."

"Are you talking about that Salem Witch on Midgard?" Karnilla took another sip of her wine as she nodded.

"That's the one," Karnilla saw Sif's questionable look out of the corner of her eye. "But she's older than old. Which means her magic is weak. That's why Amora needs another. Preferably one younger."

"Like as a child?"

"Possibly. But the last one was born almost 20 years ago. I highly doubt she or he is a child."

"But they're still young. Still innocent." Karnilla bellowed with laughter that it made her head ache even more.

"Now you need to get that silly thought out of your head. We aren't all innocent. Even the innocent can be the wickedest on the inside." _I guess that explains Amora._

* * *

_**Salem, Massachusetts. *Somewhat Gore***_

Aurelia pulled up in the driveway of Agatha's house. It was late in the afternoon when she finally arrived. All the lights were off and curtains drawn close. The house gave off a spooky sense that even had Aurelia's sick crawling. She carefully climbed out of the driver seat and into the snowy weather. It wasn't a long walk to the front door but it felt like miles due to the heavy snow. When Aurelia made it to the porch, she notice something was off.

"Samuel?" The black tabby cat laid on the far end of the porch, unmoving. Aurelia walked closer to get a better look at Agatha's precious cat. She gasped in horror when she saw it. Samuel's neck was broken and he laid in a pool of blood. Aurelia could smell the awful odor from the cat, telling her he has been dead for at least a day. Aurelia rush back towards the front door and began banging.

"Agatha! Agatha! It's Aurelia. Open the door darling!" slowly the door opened. Aurelia could see nothing but darkness. She walked slowly into the house, closing the door behind her.

"Agatha, darling. If this is one of your sick jokes, it isn't funny." As Aurelia took a step forward, she could feel the slippery and slimy goo beneath her shoes. She pulled out her cell phone and search for the light. When she flicked the switch, she jumped back in horror, letting out a dreadful shriek. There laid Agatha, cover in a pool of her own blood. She laid face up with a look of disbelief on hear cold corpse. Her midsection was cut open, her heart gone from her chest. Her organs look as if a wild animal feasted on her. There was hardly anything left of Agatha.

Aurelia felt the rush of hot tears staining her rosy cheeks. _Who? Why?_ Those were all the questions going through Aurelia's head. She felt the need to vomit at the sight of her dear friend. She hurried out the house like a wild banshee and didn't stop till she was in the safety of her car. Aurelia hollered out a frightful cry as she gripped the steering wheel tight.

She finally collected herself after a few minutes, taking in deep breaths. Her shaking hands reached for her phone. She scrolled through the contacts till she came across his name. She knew that was where Wanda would be._ More than likely there or with her twin._ She had to call the younger woman and inform her of Agatha's passing. Her thumb hesitated on the call button, debating whether or not to call.

No she couldn't call her and break her heart over the phone. She wouldn't do that to her sweet girl. And she sure as hell didn't want her to find out from Philip. He would just lie to protect her. She erased the number and dialed in a new one. If there was anything Aurelia knew about this woman, it was that she could be trusted.

**_"Agent Hill."_** Aurelia heard the woman's voice fill her eyes.

"Maria. I need your help." The woman on the other line was quiet for a moment.

"_**Aurelia?"**_

"Yes." Aurelia's voice broke. She couldn't hold in the emotions any longer. She put her hand against her mouth in attempt to hush her cries.

**_"Where are you?"_ **The younger asking ever so calmly.

"Salem."

**_"Okay. I'm on my way."_ **And with that she hung up, leaving the elderly woman shaking with tears.

* * *

**_Greenwich, London._**

"Well? What did she say?" Sigyn was getting impatient. She wanted to go back to Asgard and stay there. She hated Midgard with a passion and that passion grew with every second as she was near Jane. She really despised the mortal.

"She's looking into it." Thor walked back into the living room, sitting near the window seal. Jane came bouncing down the stairs, rushing around to gather her things.

"Where are you off to, my sweet?" Jane spun around to see Thor staring at her questionably.

"Oh just of the café. Darcy's meeting me there so don't fret. You and your sister can spend time together." Thor stood and approached Jane, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Jane. Are you…"

"Jealous? Of her?" She pointed at Sigyn and then turned to face Thor. "Of course not. Me and Darcy are just meeting for lunch and discussing work. That's all." She reached up on her toes, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

She hurried toward the door with her arms full. Matthias held open the door for her.

"Milady." He bowed lightly at her and she smiled.

"Don't wait up. Don't know when I'll be back." Jane rushed to her car, throwing her stuff in the passenger seat, not caring where it went. She started up the little car and headed off in the direction of the café. Thor and Sigyn watched till she was out of sight before walking back inside.

"She's quite a jealous little creature, brother." Sigyn smiled lightly at her brother. He bellowed with laughter, nodding slightly.

"You have no idea, sister." Sigyn smiled and made her way back to the living room. She sat down on the love seat finally taking in the area.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sigyn nodded her head no lightly and continued taking in her surroundings. When Thor made his way back to Sigyn, he sat across from her on the sofa, drinking his warm tea. A comfortable silence began to develop around them. It didn't take long for Sigyn to break the silence.

"So, brother dear. When are you going to marry your mortal?" Thor chocked a little on his tea as he gazed at his smiling sister-in-law. _She's just as mischievous as Loki._

* * *

_**Somewhere over France.**_

When Phil returned back to the bus, there was an uncomfortable silence in the air. He didn't know if it was because of the team worrying over Skye's condition or the glares he was receiving from Melinda. He told May to change the course for Sicily, Italy and she wasn't pleased. When the team question him why, he told them they were picking up someone. May just cut her eyes at the older man while everyone else said _'yes sir.'_

The plane was now set on autopilot and Melinda was sitting on Skye's bed with one of the younger woman's hands in her own. Phil knew how deeply Melinda cared for the young girl. She looked at her as one of her own. Skye still hadn't woken up and it's been nearly 2 hours since the incident. FitzSimmons were down in the lab testing Skye's blood samples. Ward was taking his frustrations out on the punching bag. Phil and Melinda were watching Skye as she slept.

"Are you going to tell me who we are picking up or continue to stay mum about it?" as May spoke she never took her eyes off of Skye's face. Phil knew she wasn't going to be happy about it, but he didn't really have a choice. He did but he liked option B a lot better.

"Wanda Maximoff." He saw Melinda's shoulders tense. She stood up from the side of Skye's bed and turned to face him. SLAP! Phil stumbled backwards bumping into the wall behind him. Melinda's reaction caught him by surprise, his eyes were widen but nothing could save him from Melinda's fury.

"What the hell, Mel?" She gave him a skeptical look that read_ 'really? You're asking me that?'_ He knew if this was one of those old cartoons, she would have steam blowing out of her ears right now.

**"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND?!"** She yelled at him and he flinched like she was going to hurt him again. He heard the kids running up the stairs at the sound of her voice. Grant was the first to come into view.

"What's going on?" He asked, but the look May gave him made him fear her even more.

"He's having us stop in Italy to pick up Wanda Maximoff." Grant's eyes got wide as Captain America's shield. FitzSimmons was equal shocked, with both mouths open wide.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"I wish I was."

"I'm just trying to help her." Melinda saw even more red as she reached out for Phil. Grant grabbed her arms, trying to keep her calm and not murder their boss.

"Help her?' You really are out of your damn mind!" No one saw the movement from the bed as they continued arguing. Skye was woken not by the arguing over her wellbeing, but from the emotions she was receiving. It was driving her absolutely insane having to feel all that rage and hate. It made her almost want to punch a wall.

**"Enough!** All of you!" All eyes focused on Skye as she set up in bed. Melinda rushed over to help but she gave the older woman a small shove.

"I'm fine. You all need to control your emotions. Y'all driving me insane." At her statement Jemma step in the room.

"How do you know what we are feeling?" Skye gave Jemma a_ 'are you serious?'_ look and shook her head.

"I'm empathetic, Jemma. I'm surprise you all didn't figure that out earlier." It was Melinda's turn to speak.

"What do you mean by earlier?"

"When we held, all of you were scared. I tried pushing out waves of calm to each one of you but you all kept pushing it way and only focused on the fear." They all started at one another before Leo spoke.

"I think it's time to tell us what the bloody hell is going on." Leo raised his voice a little and it earned a glare from Grant. Skye swallowed sharply knowing she had no other option.

"Very well, but not in here. Anywhere but here." They all made their way towards the common area with Melinda standing by Skye. She gave Skye a small squeeze on her shoulder and one of her rare smiles, before taking her seat by Coulson. _Well it's now or never. Even though I prefer never._ Taking a deep sigh and breath Skye began her story.

* * *

**Awwww. Poor Aurelia. I feel for her. And Uh oh. She called Maria. Stuff about to get real. And we all know Jane is jealous. I wonder what Thor's answer will be to Sigyn's question. Hmmm, what are Jane and Darcy up to? And how about May bitchslapping Coulson? Haha I had that in my head for the longest. Review darlings. I live off of them. Lol**


	5. Favors for Kidnapping

**A/n: Sorry it took so long to upload this masterpiece. Between work, school, finals and computer problems, it's been hell. This chapter might be a little OC and there is also more characters that I added. So I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

_**Costa Café.**_

_**Greenwich, London**_.

Darcy glanced up from her laptop when she saw the familiar brunette striding towards her little table, with a pile of files in her hand. Darcy shook her head before continuing what she was doing. Jane dumped the large load in the chair beside her before taking a seat in front of Darcy.

"Well?" Jane asked while tapping the table. Darcy continued to ignore her and focused at the task in hand, hacking S.H.I.E.L.D.'s firewall. Jane interlocked her hands together, letting out a long sigh in hoping to get Darcy's attention, only to be ignored again. Darcy smirked at Jane's childish behavior, never once looking up from the screen in front of her.

"It's not fun being ignored is it, Janey?" Jane huffed and turned towards the window, raising her elbow to the table only to rest her chin in the palm of her hand. Darcy finished breaking the firewall before looking at Jane with the devilish twinkle in her eye. Jane turn towards her, eyebrows raised at her friends assuming look.

"Do I want to know what that look was for?"

"Well do you?" Darcy teased back with her signature smirk in placed. Jane rolled her before facing Darcy again.

"Sure. By now, nothing will surprise me."

"You sure about that?" Darcy's twinkle in her eyes grew into a mischievous one.

"Darc…" Jane gave her a threating tone as Darcy laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'm just messing with you." Darcy threw her hands in defeat.

"What do you know about project_ 'Nightingale?_" Jane raised forward a little and gave Darcy an unreadable look.

"That it's an old War World II myth."

"Your boyfriend is a myth, honey." Jane frowned a little at her statement.

"Touché."

"Well anyways, as real as your boyfriend is, so is_ Nightingale._ Apparently from what I gather, _Project Nightingale_ has been around centuries longer than World War II." Jane stood from her chair, dragging it behind her to sit by Darcy. Once reseated again, Darcy showed her encrypted files.

"From what I've read, _Nightingale_ was around so long that some of the files have been destroyed. From what, I don't know, but someone wanted to keep it a secret."

"Well, does it say anything about what I told you on the phone?" Darcy turned to her, face full of glee and a big cheesy smile laced on her lips.

"This baby tells me so much more! Supposedly, whatever that Sigyn told you was only part of the story."

"So she was lying to us?" If Jane's eyes couldn't get any wider, well they did.

"Not exactly. What she told you was the truth, but there's more to it. There's several names mention in here, but only one is mention more than the others. So far I've manage to find the names on 9 different redacted S.H.I.E.L.D. files, but there could be more." Darcy finished pulling up the remaining files, each with a different year.

"There's a barely readable document from _1588_; another from _1609_; several from _1692 to 1693_; one from _1889_; two from _1925_; another from _1988_; one from _2001_ and the last one from _2012_. All with the same name, _Naiara_; which is mention a number of times." Darcy turned towards Jane, studying her for a few before poking her leg under the table. Jane blinked a few times thinking over the dates again.

"You said there were several names? Who else is mentioned a number of times?" Darcy turned back to the open documents to continue her search.

"There is a Wanda Maximoff mentioned, but…"

**"Wait?!** The Scarlet Witch is mentioned?!" Astonished, Jane jerked her head up, gazing in front of the screen.

"Yep. I know, crazy huh?" I'm glad Darcy thinks this is amusing. Jane sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"What documents is she mention in?" Darcy scrolled down the page till she reached one of the redacted files.

"She's listed in_ 1988; 2001 and 2012."_

"Does it say why?" Jane was getting annoyed by the minute.

"No, not really. Most of it is blacked out. So that doesn't help us much."

"Okay. What about this _Naiara_ person? What does those documents say about her in _1692 to 1693_?"

"Well, from what I can see and read, she was a citizen in Salem, Massachusetts and accused of witchcraft in _1693_. Umm, she was never trailed but she did give birth to a stillborn daughter. After that she kind of disappears until she reappears in_ 1889_. By then she has two daughters, three sons and lives in upper class London. She's mentioned in a police report because two of her sons died in a house fire." Jane peered over Darcy's shoulder reading as much as she could. The ink on the documents were so faded that Jane herself couldn't even read it, and she had 20/20 vision.

"Does it say who her children were?"

"Umm, give me a minute." Darcy scrolled through the document, in search of the names.

"Ahah! Found it. The names of the deceased were Micalah and William. The other son was Nathaniel and the girls were Evelyn and Lucrezia. After the fire, all three children and their mother disappeared, again."

"Ugh! We aren't getting nowhere." Jane ran her hands through her hair, untangling the invisible knots.

"At least it's something." _Fair enough._ Jane let out a groan of frustration as she continued looking over the files.

"Oh looky here. In _1925,_ the eldest, Evelyn married a Victor Reinhardt in New York. They had three daughters and two sons. Alexandria, Cordelia, Gwendolyn, Timothy and Samuel were their children."

"Well anything about this _Naiara_ person in there?"

"Other than for the fact that she was arrested for kidnapping her granddaughters, no."

"Why did she kidnap them?" Puzzled Jane._ This is getting even more confusing._

"Doesn't say. Says she took the girls and was arrested 3 days after the kidnapping. She was then released from prison and left the states. Her status at the time was unknown, so they assumed she died."

"And her children and grandchildren?"

"Vanished. The husband came home from Europe a day early and Evelyn, the children and their maid were gone. It was like no one lived on their home." Jane placed her elbow back on the table and resumed her original position.

"And the maid? What was her name?" Jane watched as Darcy typed and scrolled, looking for any sign of the maid.

"The maid was Evelyn's sister Lucrezia. Wow this is really confusing."

"You're telling me. So what about _1988_? What happened there?" Darcy refocused on the computer as she scanned through the documents.

"From what I could tell, Lucrezia took a child to an orphanage, named Saint Agnes in New York."

"Was the child hers?"

"Actually this is surprising. She told the nuns that she saw the little baby in a basket by her mother's front door and brought her to them." _Again, a puzzle. This is getting tiring._

"And the baby?"

"No name. But the orphanage reported that the baby was a girl approx. 3 months old, if not younger."

"Wow. Is there another document that connects them to Saint Agnes?"

"Yep, only for it to be 12 years later." Darcy looked at Jane with an equaled puzzled look.

"So what happened?" Darcy turned back to screen and began to read the police report out loud.

"The orphanage caught on fire in the mess hall. The cause unknown, but one of the nuns said she saw one of the orphans start the fire. A boy and girl died from the blaze. "

"Who was the orphan?" Darcy's laugh had a tone of irony in and it didn't set well with Jane.

"The nun told the police that a 12 year old little girl started the blaze."

"Does the kid have a name?"

"Give me a minute." Impatiently, Jane tried to gain control of the laptop to look for herself, only to have Darcy slap her hands away.

"Hey! No touchy!" Darcy glared at her friend before looking back at the screen. "Oh look! I found the kid's name!"

"Well what's her name?!" Jane was get irritated with Darcy and fast.

"It says her name was Skye. Last name unknown. She was brought to the orphanage in 1988. She ran away from the orphanage at 17 and the police never found her."

"Okay. So what, she faked her death or something?" Before Darcy could answer, her laptop was slammed closed by a tall unidentified redheaded woman.

"Something like that." She gave them a small smirk before 3 men in suits came into the café.

"Oh not this again!" Jane rolled her eyes at Darcy's over dramatic demeanor.

"And you are?"

"Natasha. But you can call me Agent Romanoff." One of the men in the suits stepped forward, claiming Darcy's laptop and Jane's files.

"Oh great! Another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Not only did they take my iPod but now my computer! This is all your fault Jane!" Natasha's smirk grew wider as she watched the young brunette attack the older woman.

"Darcy! Not the time." Jane forced out between her teeth.

"Escort them to the SUV's." Natasha started to walk off before turning back around to face the girls. "Oh, and take that one's," She pointed her finger at Darcy before smiling, "taser before she uses it on anyone of you." And she headed to the SUV. Darcy huffed as they searched and found her taser in her back pocket of her jeans.

"I'm totally blaming you." Jane rolled her eyes as she was lead through the café to the vehicles. _Why does this day keep getting worse by the minute!_

* * *

**_Flashback._**

**_Hanover, Lower Saxony, Germany._**

Agent Melinda May was never the fretting type. She was the type that went into danger, no questions ask and got out alive. She didn't have time to worry about living or breathing; just time to do her job and that's that. So when she sees Agent Ward carrying a lifeless looking Skye to her bunk, something in her clicks. She hurriedly gets the plane in the air and out of Germany territory. After she has a course set, she pushes everyone, including Jemma out of Skye's bunk. She sits by the young girl, running a cold wash cloth over her warm face, reassuring her that everything would be alright.

After Coulson got back on the plane, Melinda knew something was up. After ushering them all from the room, the look on his face told her she was right. She never wanted to be more wrong in her life. His eyes showed betrayed him and see knew then, that whoever he called, she wasn't going to like it. So as she sat there, holding the young girl's hand, she knew what to do. She knew who to call; who would get what she needed done; who would help Melinda protect Skye. She dialed the number, listening to it ringing; hoping the person she called would pick up.

**_"Romanoff._"** Melinda let out a sigh of relief as she got up from the bed.

"I need a favor. One without a bunch of questions."

**_"Is this about your hacker girl?"_**_ Leave it to Tasha to figure it out._

"Yes. I think she might be in danger and I'm going to need help." There was a long pause on the other end and then she heard a long sigh.

**_"Alright. What do you need exactly?"_** Melinda smiled a little, knowing the middle age agent wouldn't turn up an opportunity of a mission.

"I need you to find Dr. Foster. If anyone can explain what is going on it's her."

**_"And what about her friend?_**" Questioned Natasha.

"Bring her also. They work better together."

**_"Got it. Anything else?"_**

"Yes, one more thing. Be sure to take Ms. Lewis' taser away from her, or it'll be just like Budapest all over again."

**_"Seriously?! You and Clint aren't going to let that go, are y'all?"_** Melinda chuckled a little.

"Absolutely not."

**_"IT WAS ONE TIME!_**" Melinda smiled even more.

"Goodbye, Natasha." Melinda hung up the phone before another word could be uttered. Melinda turned back to the young woman on the bed, watching as the color came back to normal in her face. Letting out a sigh, she walked back towards the bed, taking her previous position. She gasped Skye's hand in her own as her thumb traced her knuckles. Hopefully Natasha finds Foster soon. Her thoughts were interrupted when Coulson came in the room._ This is going to be a long day._

* * *

_**Vienna, Austria.**_

**"Roxanne! Roxanne!"** Alexandria; the middle of the Reinhardt children, shouted. She ran, frantically around the second story of the mansion, looking for tall Amazonian woman. Her long sided braid was hitting the side of her face as increased her speed, going from room to room.

"Down here, little bird." Called the young woman. Alex turned sharply and headed from the room she was in toward the long hallway that lead to the stairs. The young dark headed woman stood at the end of the stairs, one hand on her hip and the other on the railings. Alex hurried down the stairs at a lightning speed that she almost tripped coming down them.

"Woah there, Alex! What's the rush?" Alex stopped in front of the woman, catching her breath.

"Mother. Have you seen mother and grandma?"

"Of course, sweetie. They're in the library. Now can you explain why you're rushing around like a banshee?"

"No time. Must tell mother first." Alex rushed away as quickly as she came. She ran faster than her life depended on it through the hallways of the grand mansion. Her sisters; Cordelia and Gwendolyn; trying to stop her, only to follow after her. Once Alex reached the double doors to the library, she threw the doors open, shaking the pictures on the wall. Lucrezia and Nathaniel glanced up from the book they were studying to look at their family members.

"What on earth?!" Evelyn dropped the books that she was placing on the shelves as she heard the loud boom. She turned sharply and saw her daughters gasping for air.

"Mother…" Alex gasped out.

"My darling daughters, look at you! You look as if you were running into battle."

"Evelyn, do not yell at my granddaughters." Evelyn rolled her eyes as her mother strolled into the room. Her mother was dressed in a long knee length black skirt; a white button up blouse and a black shawl that matched her skirt. Her black hair was placed in a messy bun with a few strands of hair falling around her face; and the strip of white hair that graced her dark locks blended into her hair.

"Girls, whatever is the matter?" Questioned Naiara as gazed at her young grandchildren.

"Samuel sent me a message through the Raven. He said he had spotted Amora and Lorelei here on earth." Alex heard family gasp as she reviled the news.

"That's impossible!" Shouted Lucrezia.

"It makes sense that she would find a way here. After Thor returning of course she would come back." Said Evelyn as she tried to process the information.

"Our brother told me something else in his note." Evelyn turned to face her daughter as Lucrezia got closer.

"What did he say, little bird?" Alex looked up at her aunt, giving her a sad smile.

"He said Amora is looking for_ them._" Lucrezia turned her head to glare at her mother, giving the elder woman a murderous stare.

**_"You_** said this would never happened! **_You_ **promised Frigga you would protect _their kind_ and now Amora is here! **_You_** even promised Kamaria!"

"And I broke no promises! Kamaria's relatives are safe. And I shall keep my word to the queen, but until there is a war, we will _not_ react." Evelyn and Lucrezia shared a knowing look before turning their attention to their mother.

"But Mother…"

"No _'buts!'_ We stay out of this and away from _their kind_ and that's final!" Naiara whipped her shawl around her as she retreated from the room.

"Evelyn, this isn't right." Lucrezia continued explain to her sister.

"I know." Evelyn rubbed her temples as she looked down at the ground.

"Then tell mother! She listens to you."

"Lucrezia…"

"They deserve to know! Some of them are my friends."

"Lucrezia…" Nathaniel tried to gain his older sister's attention, since she was ignoring Evelyn.

"I must warn them. I must…"

**"ENOUGH!** Mother gave us an order and we will obey!" Evelyn slammed her hand on the desk, cracking the top of it lightly. Evelyn's daughters stared at their mother. Never has she displayed her anger or raised her voice. She was as sweet as a little nightingale and harmless as a rabbit. Lucrezia glared at her sister as she fled the library. She noticed Roxanne out of the corner of her eye and smiled._ If Mother wants to play dirty, so can I._

"Roxanne. Come here, dear." The young woman hurried towards her, with a smile in place.

"Yes, Alex. How can I help you?"

"I need you to deliver a message for me."

"Of course. Where to?"

"Asgard." Roxanne's smiled dropped from her face.

"You're not sending it to the…"

"The king? Oh gods no. I'm sending it to Karnilla. If anyone can get something accomplished, it's the queen of fates herself." Lucrezia smirked evilly as she walked off towards the garden.

* * *

**_Airport in London._**

"So let me get this straight. You were sent to get her," Darcy said as she pointed towards Jane who in returned glared at her. "And also me if I was with her?"

"Correct." Natasha was concentrated on her cellphone as she sent Clint and Melinda a quick text before loading the plane.

"And we are supposed to go with you willingly, no questions ask?"

"Yes."

"That's a bunch of bull…" Jane raised her hand to cut off Darcy before she started something she couldn't finish.

"What, Darcy is trying to say, is why kidnap us instead of asking nicely?" Jane smiled politely at Natasha as Darcy rolled her eyes.

"No. I meant what I was going to say. It's a bunch of bull crap." Natasha arched her eyebrow as the young woman crossed her arms.

"Honestly, would you have come along if I asked_ 'nicely'?"_

"Hell no! I don't even know you."

"Exactly my point. And think about it like this Miss. Lewis. You could help us or you and Dr. Foster can sit in a detention cell for hacking a level 9 server. The choice is yours." Natasha stood, smirking at both the women.

"We'll help!" They both shouted at the same time.

**_'Flight 326, from London to New York boarding for take-off.'_**

"Well that's our flight. Shall we ladies?" Natasha turned her phone off and stuck it in her back pocket as Darcy and Jane followed behind her. _This is going to be a long flight. Melinda owes me big time!_

* * *

**Bam! There you have it. Now it's time for a vote!**

**Skye's parents are:**

**A) Coulson and May.**

**B) May and OC.**

**C) Coulson and OC.**

**D) Both OCs. **

**Your choice. I need these votes soon so I can upload the next chapter. Thanks my lovelies. :D**

**xoxo**


	6. Snippet

**I am so excited that Lorelei will be appearing on episode 15! I just wished her sister would too. Anyways, since no new epi came on tonight, I have decided to be nice and give you a small fraction of the next chapter. The rest will be posted on the 4th. Yeah yeah, I know I'm evil. But hey! Its better than nothing. So enjoy and let me know what you think of this little snippet. Oh and I won't reveal who won as Skye's parent's til the 4th. *hehehehe* Read and Review darlings! **

* * *

_Asgard._

"Your majesty, you look lover than ever." Urd, the eldest of the Norns, spoke as she approached Karnilla's throne. Sif sat quietly beside Karnilla as the other two, Verdandi and Skuld approached also.

"This meeting isn't one for pleasure and complements dears. But of course you already know that."

"If it's a battle you need help planning, why ask for us? We are just useless Norns." Smirked Skuld, the youngest of the three.

"I need your help to stop war from beginning and of course the end of us all." Karnilla stood from her throne and circled the three women. "But of course, if there's more pressing matters to attend," She stopped in front of them smiling lightly, "be free to leave." With a wave of her hand the double doors opened, reviling the now empty hallway. Neither of the women said another word as Karnilla turned around and headed back to her seat.

"Wait." Verdandi spoke, gaining glances from her sisters. Karnilla turned grinning lightly as she waved her hand and the doors shut once again.

"Excellent. You know my rules; tell me anything that isn't the truth, I'll kill you."

"Why would we lie? Our lives are more important than a lie." Urd said sharply as she set down on the chair that was provided for her.

"Good. Moving on to the matter at hand. The child. Where on Midgard is she?" Karnilla retook her spot by Sif as she waved over her servant to bring them wine.

"Unknown. Last I saw of her, she was boarding a plane from Germany to Italy." Verdandi said.

"They are picking up the witch." Skuld said taking a sip of her wine.

"The same witch that saved her after the child started the fire." Urd said softly that Karnilla and Sif almost didn't hear her. Almost.

"Does Son of Coul know that both women know one another?" Sif asked curiously.

"No." All three said at once.

"The child wouldn't remember." Urd said. Karnilla and Sif both shared questionable looks.

"And why not?" Karnilla finally asked.

"Naiara. She placed a 'gift' of sorts on her. The child will not remember her, but if their hands touch, then and only then will she remember." Answered Urd as she crossed her hands in her lap.

"Wait. The Elf charmed the girl?" Sif turned her attention back to Karnilla.

"It appears that way. What of the other two? Amora and Lorelei?"

"They killed Agatha." Spoke Urd.

"Aurelia is devastated and the girls have disappeared." It was Verdandi's turn.

"But they're on their way to Europe. They're searching for the girl." Skuld finished staring at Karnilla.

"And what else?"

"Nothing." Skuld said.

"Nothing?" Karnilla was starting to lose her patience and Sif could see it out of the corner of her eye. She placed her hand on top of Karnilla's to soothe her. It worked but Sif didn't know for how long.

"No one has decided yet. I cannot see Amora and Lorelei or the girl. It's strange. Usually I would know but I don't. It's like something is blocking my seeing." Skuld was panicking. Out of all the years of her immortality, nothing like this has ever happened.

"What could it be?" Sif could hear the worry in Karnilla's voice. She couldn't tell if it was worry for the girl or for what could be.

"I don't know. I-I honestly don't know, your majesty." Skuld's sisters placed reassuring hands on her shoulders as she started to cry.

"Now isn't the time for tears." A loud boom interrupted the women and all five of them turned to face the grand doors.

"Yes!" Shouted Karnilla as she refused to open the doors.

"Majesty, there is a messenger here for you." The guard said opening the doors. Karnilla waved her hand for the young man to send them in. A hooded figured approached Karnilla as Sif stood from her seat.

"That's far enough. Who are you?" The young girl, no younger than 30, removed her hood. Karnilla's servants let out a gasp of shock as they began gossiping around.

"Quiet!" Karnilla shouted. "What's your business here?"

"Lucrezia, sent me here."

"Naiara's daughter?" Karnilla asked before looking at the girl. She nodded her head slightly.

"And you are?"

"Roxanne, daughter of Baldur…"

"And your mortal mother, Isobel. Yes I know who you are, dear child." Roxanne stood proud, not afraid of the queen of fates. She would not let the woman intimidate her, even if she was a queen and her a bastard.

"Then you should know why I am here."

"I do. But I didn't think Lucrezia would wait so long to send you. What is it you seek?"

"The name of the Valkyrie hybrid."

"I wouldn't call her a hybrid. She does possess the blood of a Valkyrie, the same as her mother, but the blood line goes so back you wouldn't even count her one." Roxanne stared at the queen of fates confusingly.

"Than what would you call her?"

"Enchanted."

* * *

**Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammm! And there you have your little snippet. This should last you til Feb 4th. See y'all then darlings. :)**

**xoxo**


End file.
